


The Right Thing

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex have a Thanksgiving day together, which ends in an unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Thing

"Tell me again why I'm here Clark." Lex is in the Kent family kitchen shredding bread into a large, blue ceramic bowl. 

"My parents had to leave town very suddenly to help an old friend through a crisis. They're going to be gone for several days and a lot of the food for Thanksgiving would spoil if it didn't get cooked. I figured if I had to cook it anyway, I'd like to share it with someone." Clark's standing close enough to Lex to brush his shoulder ever time he shifts as he chops onions to add to the stuffing ingredients. 

"And how did I merit the honor of being the sole invitee?" Although the words are a bit snarky, Lex keeps his tone casual and friendly as he tries to subtly shift away from the casual contact. He knows it is innocent on Clark's part, but he still needs to get some distance before he embarrasses himself by leaning into his friend. 

"Gosh Lex, I've only known you for a month and a half, but you're my friend and I knew you didn't have family in town that you were going to spend the day with. I thought you might like to spend it with me. I thought it would be a fun way to spend the day. Doing the preparations together, sharing some good food, maybe watching a movie after. Although we don't have a set-up even close to..." 

"Clark stop." Lex put a hand on his friend's arm and repressed a shiver at the feel of the huge bicep flexing under his touch. He feels bad about putting the boy on the spot and making him feel like he had to justify the invitation. "I am really glad that you invited me over. I would have had just another regular day of work ahead of me. I would much rather spend it in the company of my favorite farmboy." 

Lex winced at the phrasing of his last sentence. Luckily Clark was much too innocent to pick up on the possessiveness he'd put on the word MY. He had to look away from the blinding response of Clark's smile. God what that smile did to him. It was pathetic the way he would do almost anything for one of Clark's smiles. 

"Thanks Lex. I'm glad you're here too. Okay, the stuffing is done. Let's get it in the bird so it can start cooking. It'll be a few hours before it is done, but we have a lot of other things to prepare." 

"Fine Clark, what can I do to help?" 

"If you'll just hold the bird steady for me, I can spread its legs and stuff it full." 

_Christ_! _If I didn't know better I would think Clark is being suggestive_. Lex fights back a flush and sternly orders himself to get his mind out of the gutter. 

They suit actions to Clark's words and soon the turkey is ready and in the preheated oven. "That was easy Clark, what's next?" 

"There is still a lot to do. We have to put potatoes and turnips on to boil, make a salad, get the cranberry sauce started so it can gel, cream the onions, make the green bean casserole, and get the dough ready to rise for the rolls. My Mom made the pies yesterday before they got the call, so we don't have to worry about dessert." Clark rubs his stomach at the thought of his Mom's delicious homemade pies and licks his lips in anticipation. 

Lex decides that he needs a distraction so he doesn't get caught watching that tongue and wishing he could suck it into his own mouth. "Pies Clark? Why does a family of three need more than one pie?" It all sounds like a veritable mountain of food to him, especially for a small family. 

"That's the fun of Thanksgiving Lex. Having more food than you can possibly eat so there are lots of leftovers to enjoy. Besides you would be surprised how much food my father and I can put away, especially me." 

Clark blushes a little at that and Lex gets the feeling that he gets teased about his appetite at home, probably other places too. It makes one wonder if his appetite is as great in other, more recreational activities. Lex reins that thought in quickly before his imagination can run away with it. "It all sounds delicious Clark. Where should we start?" 

"The cranberry sauce and the rolls will take the longest to prepare, so let's start there. When they go into the waiting stage I'll go take care of the animals and you can start on the salad and setting the table. Then we can do the rest when I come back in." Clark stares at Lex and wonders what his friend keeps thinking about to make him stroke the counter like that. That is the second time he's done it today. It is a little distracting and he wishes that Lex would stroke him like that. 

Clark's eyes widen a little with that thought and he has to wonder where it came from. He has never...well, if he's going to be totally honest with himself (and sometimes he feels like he is the only one he CAN be totally honest with) he has to admit that strange thoughts have been popping into his head ever since he met Lex six weeks ago. Much different than the vague handholding fantasies that he has had about Lana over the years. 

Clark shakes off his thoughts and turns his attention back to Lex who had been starting to look at him a little worriedly. "Sorry Lex, I got lost in thought there for a minute. Let's get going so everything can get done before the turkey comes out of the oven." 

For the next hour the two worked companionably side by side, taking twice as long to get things done as they chatted and argued about everything from the best philosopher of the previous century to the merits of Lucas's newest Star Wars flick. There is a lot of laughter, good natured ribbing, and the flicking of flour as they maneuver around the kitchen getting things prepared. 

When the cranberry sauce was in its dish, cooling in the fridge, and the dough for the rolls was rising in a greased bowl on the counter, Clark declares them done for the moment. "Okay Lex, I'm going to get the outside stuff done and you can start on the things we talked about earlier." 

"Those things won't take long Clark. Why don't I come out with you and help with the animals." He suits actions to words and starts putting on his coat and scarf. 

"Gosh Lex, I don't want you to get your nice clothes dirty and it won't take long." 

"One would think you don't want my company Clark." 

"I...I...Lex, I didn't..." Clark stammers in confusion and embarrassment. 

Lex wanted to kick himself for putting his foot into it again. He didn't mean to let his snarkiness keep upsetting Clark. It was just a force of habit because he wasn't used to dealing with someone as innocent and free of artifice as Clark. He sighs and chastises himself. "Clark, I'm sorry. I am enjoying spending the day with you and am loathe to putter around the kitchen on my own. I would probably make a mess of your careful instructions and preparations. I actually have more experience with farm work than with kitchen work." 

"Ahh, you'd do fine Lex. But I'd love your company if you really want to come out with me." Clark beams at Lex and puts on his own cold weather clothes. He doesn't really need them of course, but appearances have to be maintained. So says his father's voice in his head anyway. 

They tromp across the yard to the barn and Lex tells a little of his experience on his family's ranch. In spite of these revelations Clark doesn't even consider asking Lex to muck out stalls. Instead he takes that job on and hands Lex the feed for the chickens. 

After Lex leaves, Clark puts just a touch of speed on to finish the stalls as quickly as he dares. Unfortunately he doesn't get a chance to get very far at all when he hears a yell. "Clark!" 

Clark races for the yard and then just has to stop and laugh at the spectacle Lex makes. He is holding the feed above his head and the chickens are gathered around flapping their wings and trying to get to it. 

"Clark Kent you get your tight farmboy ass over here right now and help me!" _Crap_ , _I hope he doesn't pick up on the tight ass comment_. 

_Lex thinks I have a tight ass_? _Wow_! _I wonder when he was looking_... 

"Clark Kent, don't just stand there, get these monsters off of me." 

Clark stops thinking about Lex's comment and runs to help his friend instead. He grabs Lex and shields him with his own body as he takes the feed and spreads out a handful to get the birds to leave them alone. 

Lex stands very still in the shelter that Clark's body provides and tries to tame the instant erection he got when he felt Clark's front plastered to his back, close enough for him to know that Clark dresses to the right. Since he dresses to the left, that means that if he turns around right now, their cocks would be pressing against each other. _Not helping Lex_! _Get it under control_. 

For his part, Clark hates to let Lex go, he feels so good to hold on to. He feels unfamiliar stirrings in his cock that are making him shiver. Reluctantly he lets his arms fall from around his friend's body. "That's all you..." Clark breaks off and clears his throat. His voice isn't usually that deep. "Just spread a few handfuls of the feed around the yard Lex and they'll leave you alone. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that to begin with. I figured with what you were telling me about your experience..." 

"No problem Clark, just an oversight. Let's finish the chores so we can go and see how everything inside is doing." Lex can hardly believe the things he is willing to do to spend time with this boy and the things he is willing to overlook or brush off. If it had been anyone else he would have cut them off at the knees, of course if it had been anyone else he wouldn't have been doing it in the first place. 

He turns away from Clark and starts spreading the feed. Clark goes back inside and mucks out the rest of the stalls. He is just finishing when Lex comes back into the barn. "You were fast Clark." 

"Yeah well, there are just a couple of stalls here." Clark looks down and hunches his shoulders a little. He hates to lie to Lex. For some reason he feels he could tell the older boy anything and he would understand. 

"Clark?" 

"Yeah Lex?" Clark looks at his friend with wide, innocent eyes and a blush on his cheeks. 

Lex sighs at his demeanor. "Never mind Clark. What else do we have to do out here?" 

"We just have to put some hay down in the stalls and we can go back in." 

The two make quick work of it and head back to the kitchen, where the turkey is starting to smell very good. Both boys take a big sniff in appreciation. To Lex's consternation and secret delight, Clark starts to peel off his shirts as soon as they get inside. He is treated to a wonderful view of Clark's chest and abs as he pulls the shirts over his head. _Christ_ , _it is so much better to see him in the light than in the dark tied to a post_. He quickly glances away as the shirts clear Clark's head. "Lex, I'm going to go change into clean shirts real quick and wash up. I'll be back down in a few minutes." Before Lex can say a word, Clark is bounding up the stairs. 

_Wow_! _Was Lex checking me out just now_? _Naw_ , _why would he be interested in a nobody like me_? _Especially since he's so much more sophisticated and experienced than me_. _Do I want him to be checking me out_? _I think so_. _Maybe there is something to all these thoughts I have been having about Lex_. _Am I gay_? _I'm not sure_. _I wonder how I tell_. _Maybe I could talk to him about it_. _I bet he wouldn't judge me like a lot of the people in this town would_. _I'll have to think about it_. _Maybe there are some tests for it or something_. _Like_ , _you know you're gay if you have dirty thoughts about your best male friend_. _Check_. _Or_ , _you know you're gay if you have never had a fantasy of a naked girl_. _Check_. _Hmmm_ , _maybe I don't need a test_. _Still, it would be good to be sure about something this important_. 

Deep in thought Clark slowly walks back downstairs after cleaning up and putting on some fresh shirts. He decides not to talk about it with Lex today. He figures that's a conversation that would be better to have at the mansion, maybe over a game of pool. He goes into the kitchen to find Lex cutting up some vegetables for the salad. Everything is neatly arranged and the chopped veggies are lined up in rows next to a large bowl. 

"Hey Lex, it looks like you have been hard at work. Why haven't you put anything into the bowl yet?" Clark laughs silently to himself at all the veggies lined up in such perfectly formed rows. 

"I wasn't sure what the proper proportions are or if they had to be put into the bowl in a certain order." Lex looks up and turns to look at Clark. He can't help smiling a little at the picture Clark makes. Devastatingly handsome boy/man with a smudge of shaving cream clinging to his full bottom lip. 

"Clark, did you shave while you were upstairs?" 

"Yes, how could you tell?" 

Lex walks over to Clark and reaches up to swipe away the cream just as Clark licks his lips. Clark's tongue connects with Lex's thumb. Lex feels it straight down to his cock and shuts his eyes to avoid the temptation that slightly open mouth offers. His joke about Clark's lack of enough facial hair to shave dies unvoiced. He clears his throat and steps away from Clark. _Christ_! _Doing the right thing has never been so hard_. _Of course how often have I tried to do the right thing_? 

Clark continues to stand there after Lex goes back to the vegetables, but then shakes it off, like a dog coming in out of the rain shakes water off of his coat. _Jeez_ , _that one touch felt so good_. _How come any of the times I have touched a girl it didn't feel like that_? _The possibility that I am gay is growing_. _I need to think of other ways to check_. 

The preparations continue, without the easy banter of before. Both Clark and Lex are too deep in thought to keep a conversation going, although they do make an attempt. Clark tries bringing up a topic of and Lex tries to be engaged with it, but both efforts are haphazard at best. Next Lex brings up a topic to generate conversation, but his efforts too fizzle out. Neither is willing to give up however. 

"Okay Lex, it is time to start kneading the dough so we can make the rolls. Why don't you flour the board and get it out of the bowl while I baste the turkey again. Don't forget to sprinkle some flour on top of the dough too." 

Lex does as instructed and the stares at the dough while Clark finishes with the turkey. How hard can it be to knead dough? Lex decides to give it a try. He pushes his hands down into the dough and lifts them out again. _Hmmm_ , _not too hard at all_. 

Clark turns around and sees Lex's up and down motions. "Good start Lex, but you don't have the motion quite right. Let me show you." 

Clark steps behind Lex and puts his hands on top of Lex's. Clark likes the feel of Lex all along him like that. However, Lex's entire body goes stiff while Clark begins to show him how to knead the dough properly. "Lex why are you so tense? If it's about before, I'm sorry..." 

_Jesus Christ_ , _he's breathing right in my ear_. Lex sidles to the right and slips out of Clark's arms for the second time that day. He doesn't turn to look at the boy, instead choosing to look out one of the kitchen windows. "No Clark. It's okay. You finish the rolls and I'll go set the table and starting putting some of the food on." 

Lex hates to feel he is running away, but he comforts himself remembering the words of the great Russian leader, Stalin. Sometimes is takes more courage to retreat than to advance. That is certainly the case here, or at least, it is harder to retreat than to advance. _God_ , _I would LOVE to advance on that boy_. _Yes_ , _remember that last word Lex_ , _he is a boy_. _For all that he has the body of a man_ , _and god what a body it is_ , _he is still a boy_. 

Clark, miserable at the turn the day has taken, gets the rolls ready. He takes the turkey out to sit and puts the rolls in, setting the timer to ding when they are done. He goes to the sink to wash his hands trying to think of a way to reclaim the lighthearted fun he and Lex were having earlier. He is drying his hands off when Lex comes back in. He gets a devilish grin on his face, winds the towel up and snaps it at Lex's ass. 

Lex jumps and whirls on Clark, about to let him have it for treating him like that. He stops when he sees the wide eyes and hopeful look on Clark's face. "Clark Kent, tell me you did not just snap me." He starts stalking closer to Clark, aiming for a second dish towel a few feet away. "You realize that this means war don't you?" Lex lunges and manages to get the other dish towel, he winds up quickly, and lets fly just as Clark turns to run. 

The next ten minutes are filled with the sounds of snapping towels and laughter. And if the laughter is a little forced at the beginning, neither mentions it. By the time the over timer dings ten minutes later though, the laughter isn't forced anymore. Both boys are breathless and smiling. "Okay Lex, let's get the last minute stuff done so we can eat. I'm starving." 

In just a few more minutes everything was ready and the boys sit down to the table to enjoy their hard work. Clark asks Lex to bow his head for a moment. "Lord, thank you for this bountiful feast and for bringing such a good friend into my life to share it with. Please watch over our loved ones that can't be here with us today and all of the people who don't have as much in their lives as we do. Amen." 

Lex smiles at being mentioned in Clark's prayer. "You surprise me Clark. I didn't know your family says grace." 

"We don't usually, but it is a tradition to do it on special occasions such as this one, Christmas, and Easter. I think it is Mom's effort to bring a little refinement into our lives." 

"Is there anything else we need to do before we can eat this delicious smelling meal?" 

"Nope, we can dig in now." 

A companionable silence falls between the two, broken only by the sound of cutlery on china as spoonfuls of food are dished onto plates. 

Lex is glad that their easy earlier mood has returned and that once they are all dished up the conversation starts to flow again. Lex loves their talks because the subjects vary so widely and he can never predict where Clark's mind is going to go with a topic. And if Clark seems a little antsy and distracted then Lex figures that is understandable with everything that has happened already today. He isn't going to mention it and risk ruining their recovered amity. 

The entire meal is spent in wonderful camaraderie, right through dessert. Lex can't believe it when Clark brings out three pies. One each of pumpkin, apple, and pecan. "Take your pick Lex or pick more than one if you want." 

"Clark as unbelievably scrumptious as your mother's baking is, I am not sure I am going to be able to have one bite of dessert, let alone 2 slices." 

"C'mon Lex, you gotta at least try some." With that Clark holds out a fork with some pumpkin pie on it. Lex looks up at the happy, innocent face looking down on him, sighs, and opens his mouth. He closes his eyes to avoid looking into the face of the boy he realizes he is starting to fall in love with and so misses the slight darkening of Clark's eyes as his lips close around the fork. 

Clark is glad that they had gotten back on an even keel and he offered Lex the pie on his fork in the spirit of fun. During the meal though he had been getting increasingly antsy watching his friend do everything with precision and grace. His awareness of Lex as someone desirable had been growing gradually through the day and the meal had been an effort of self-control on his part. He hadn't wanted to upset the balance again, but everything Lex did was coming across to Clark in a sexy light. By the time they reach dessert he is holding onto himself by a thread. He keeps trying to act in a normal manner. When he sees Lex's tongue peek from between his lips just a little, however, and notices how his lips close over the fork and lick it clean Clark has to shift at the unfamiliar feeling in his suddenly too tight jeans. 

At the sound of his name breathed out by Clark, Lex forces his eyes open and quickly swallows his bite of pie. Clark is looking at him as if he is the dessert. "Clark, what is..." 

Clark moves his chair closer and leans forward. "Lex, I ...I want...Iwanttokissyou." He leans forward and presses his lips to Lex's, just once, then backs away in trepidation. 

Lex pushes back in his chair and leaps up and away from Clark. "Clark, what the hell?!" 

Clark can't resist following after Lex and backing him into a wall. He starts peppering Lex's face with kisses. "Please Lex, please please please. Let me kiss you, don't push me away. Lex, oh Lex, you feel so good. Please don't stop me." Sweet, innocent pecks, with no tongue, kisses which nevertheless have Lex starting to harden in his pants. He can't let this continue though. "Whoa, Clark. Calm down." Lex grabs Clark's face in his hands and holds him still. "Clark, talk to me, what's going on?" 

"IthinkI'mgay and I keep having thoughts about you. Didn't understand, pushed them away, latched onto Lana even more so I didn't have to face it, but today...Oh Lex, today has been the best day I can remember in a long time. Every time I've touched you I've had even more thoughts. Please don't stop me." Clark shakes off Lex's hands and starts running his lips over the other boy's face and neck. When he gets to the crook of the neck he flicks out his tongue and licks. At the taste he moans and clutches Lex to his hard body. 

Lex bites back a moan of his own and forces himself to press Clark gently away from him. "Clark, you need to stop. I am too old for you. You're young, so young and innocent. You need to be with a girl...or boy that is your own age." 

Clark is feeling desperate as completely unfamiliar feelings streak through him. "No Lex, it wouldn't work. I've never felt like this before for anyone and I'm not as innocent as you think I am." This last is said defiantly. 

Lex feels his nostrils flare and his eyes narrow as he takes in what Clark has just said. "Not innocent Clark? Really? Just how much experience have you had?" With that, Lex's good intentions fly out the window as he latches onto Clark's lush mouth. 

Clark suddenly finds himself holding an armful of Lex. He is thrilled with this development, but isn't sure what to do next. He doesn't have to wonder for long though, as Lex's kiss starts to occupy all his brain power. Lex's kisses are much different that the ones Clark tried earlier. Lex's involve a lot of teeth and tongue and are making him feel all shivery and making him moan. Not one millimeter of Clark's mouth goes unexplored by Lex, until finally Lex pulls his mouth away. Both boys are panting hard and Clark is flushed. 

"Well Clark, who was it? Who else have you kissed and held?" Lex is not used to being so possessive. In the past he hasn't cared who his partners had slept with or how much experience they had. Clark though, Clark is different in so many ways for Lex. He feels out of his depth with the emotions that are taking him over. 

"I...Lex, I...it was Chloe. She kissed me in the loft on the day we met." 

"And how did the kisses compare Clark? Did she make you moan?" _What the hell am I saying_? _Jesus Christ_ , _I'm jealous of a thirteen-year-old girl_! "Never mind Clark. Don't answer that." 

"Lex, I just...I just wanted you to know that I wouldn't be scared of whatever you want to do." Clark can hardly believe that Lex kissed him back. It was the best kiss of his life and he wanted more. 

"Clark trust me, if you knew everything I wanted to do to you, you would be very scared." 

Clark swallows hard at the dark promise in Lex's voice and stammers his reply a bit. "R-r-really Lex? So...so you do want to do things with me?" 

_Shit_ , _I didn't mean to say that out loud_. _I'm slipping if a teenage boy can make my control disappear like this_. "Clark, I think I had better leave." 

"What? No! Lex, please don't go. I'm sorry for upsetting you. Please don't go." Clark reaches out and puts his hand on Lex's shoulder. He feels how tightly Lex is holding himself. "It's just, I've never felt like this before. I don't know why it's happening to me." 

"What Clark? What's happening that you don't understand?" _Jesus_ , _I really should just leave_ , _but how can I go when he is obviously feeling confused_. _I can help him_ , _I know I can_. _I just have to keep my hands to myself_. "I don't know how to explain Lex. Here. Feel." Clark grabbed Lex's hand and placed it over his groin. "Feel that Lex. I don't understand why I have gone so stiff that it won't go away." 

_Jesus Fucking Christ_! Lex gasps at the size and feel of Clark's erection under his palm. He can't keep himself from squeezing just a little. Clark groans, his knees weak with the feeling Lex's hand on him causes. Lex tries to move his hand back, but Clark has him in a vice-like grip and all he can do is feel Clark's cock flex and grow even more under his hand. "Clark." Lex has to stop and clear his throat. "Clark, that is just an erection. Boys get them all the time, especially young teenagers like yourself." Lex tries again to remove his hand and this time Clark lets him go. Lex is very relieved because he didn't know how much longer he could have resisted doing "things" to Clark as he'd mentioned earlier. 

"But Lex, it has never happened to me before, not like this. Usually when it happens it just goes away on its own after a few minutes. I've never gotten this stiff." 

Lex is understandably confused. "Never, Clark? How about when you masturbate?" 

"When I what?" Clark has a confused look of his own on his face at this question. 

"Masturbate Clark. You know, jerk off, wank, she-bop, jack off, firing off some knuckle children, spanking the monkey, playing the ol' skin flute, self-stimulate..."Lex trails off as Clark just looks more and more bewildered by his list of slang terms. "Clark, don't you ever touch your cock?" 

At this, Clark looks a little relieved. He is grateful for a question he can understand and answer. "Of course Lex, don't be silly. Whenever I go to the bathroom or wash in the shower I kind of have to." 

Lex just stares at him for a minute in disbelief. He is sure he is being had. However, he knows Clark well enough to know that he could never pull off such a practical joke for this long, if at all, so Lex is forced to come to the conclusion that Clark is telling the absolute truth. 

"Clark, masturbation is what you do to relieve the feeling that you are having, it makes the stiffness go away." Lex can barely accept that he is having this conversation with a boy who has reached his teens. He has certainly seen and heard about strange things since moving to Smallville, but a boy reaching his teenage years with never jerking off has to take the cake. "Haven't you ever heard boys taking in the locker room about getting off?" 

"Getting off...is that what it means? I asked once what the boy talking got off of, but he and the others just laughed at me. After that I just stayed out of the conversation when they said things that didn't make sense." Poor Clark was looking down, shuffling his feet, and blushing at this confession. Lex wanted to rip those jocks apart for laughing at his Clark. He would have to see what he could do to make their lives miserable. His plans were cut short by Clark's next question however. 

"Lex?" Clark looks at Lex hopefully and with a complete lack of guile. "Can you show me how to do those things you said? Can you show me how to make it go away? It's kind of uncomfortable, almost painful." 

The way he is shifting and how hard he had felt under his hand Lex can believe it. Lex looks into those puppy dog eyes of Clark's and is lost. He has never refused Clark anything and in spite of what a bad idea it is, he isn't going to refuse him now. _I can't believe I'm doing this_. "You'll need to get yourself comfortable Clark and take your cock in whichever hand feels the best." 

Lex had barely gotten the words out before Clark's shirts are on the floor and his pants are around his ankles, his erection pointing right at Lex. Lex is dimly aware of taking a deep breath and realizing it was a mistake to do so because the musk of Clark's scent was strong now and it makes his mouth water. So much beauty in one person should be outlawed. It makes doing the right thing even harder. His eyes fasten on Clark's cock and notices that he is already so hard that the head is peeking out of the foreskin. Clark's right; that has got to be a painful erection. Lex starts to reach out, but manages to stop himself only with a heroic effort at self-restraint. 

Lex clears his throat several times. "Good Clark. Now touch yourself. Take your cock in your fist and experiment with what feels the best. Try different speeds and differ the strength of your grip, try a little twist, or rub your thumb over the crown." Lex is pressing himself hard against the wall to keep himself upright as he watches Clark follow his instructions to the letter. 

Clark starts doing everything Lex says, but it isn't helping. Everything he tries just makes the feeling stronger, his cock impossibly harder. He starts whining high in his throat as Lex offers more suggestions. Finally he can't take it anymore. "Lex, this isn't working. Please help me. Do something. Oh God, pleeease help me." 

Lex is fighting so hard against what he wants to do that he is feeling lightheaded. He finally notices that he is holding his breath and releases it. Of course that means that Clark's scent hits him again in a big way. His defenses are finally breached and his mammoth effort at self-control disappears. He drops to his knees in front of Clark and engulfs his entire length in one swallow. 

Clark screams at the indescribable sensation and locks his knees before he can fall. Lex keeps swallowing and humming around his length and within seconds Clark is experiencing his first orgasm. Lex pulls off with a pop and as Clark collapses next to him he is scrabbling to get his own pants undone. Once they are he jerks himself once, twice, three times and comes with a cry all over his fist. 

Lex and Clark lay on the floor, side by side, panting and shivering with reaction. Lex recovers first and as he lays there he realizes what he has done and what it means. Clark is a boy, but after what had just happened Lex knows he will never be able to keep his hands off of Clark if he stays in Smallville. He closes his eyes in pain at the thought of going away, of leaving Clark and Smallville long enough for the boy to grow up. Lex knows though, that he has to let Clark finish his childhood free of the kind of relationship Lex would want from him. He needs a chance to date, kiss some more girls or boys, grope a date at the movies, play spin-the-bottle at a party, and all the other kinds of things that Lex outgrew years ago. 

Lex heaves a huge sigh, straightens himself out and then reaches to help Clark. Clark rolls into Lex's arms and sighs happily, unaware of the direction Lex's thoughts have taken. Lex holds him tight and wishes that life could be different - that he and Clark were closer in age or that they had met in a later stage in their lives when six or seven years wouldn't be such a big gap. 

"Clark?" With a heavy heart Lex knows that he needs to say good-bye and leave the farm house before Clark starts to spin dreams around what had just happened. It will be the hardest thing he has ever done. 

_May 2005_ \- _three and a half years later_

Lex passes through the town line of Smallville in his newest car, a late model silver Porsche. He stops near the bridge where it all began and tried to steel his nerve to see Clark again. The boy had his eighteenth birthday yesterday, which would make him a boy no longer. Overall, Lex is pleased with how the last few years have gone. 

Meeting Clark, falling in love with him, was the catalyst he needed to break free of his father. No longer was he dependant upon his father's approval of him. Instead he had a new ideal to be worthy of. He wanted to be a man that Clark could be proud of. 

Lex thinks he has managed to become such a man. He had broken free from his father completely over three years ago and started his own company CLexCorp. It was completely legitimate and above board. He could honestly say that there was nothing shady in his business practices. 

He could say the same with his personal life now too. He had authorized a tell all biography two-years ago to help him exorcize all his demons once and for all. Cat Grant had been his biographer and it had made her career, getting her a long desired job on the Daily Planet. Exorcizing his demons had only been one reason he had done it though. The other had been so that he could be totally honest with Clark when they met again. He didn't want anything in his past to come between them. 

The biography had been one of the hardest things he had ever had to do, a total baring of his soul and private life, but since his yardstick to measure such things against was the day he had left Clark crying on the floor of his home, he was able to do it with no problem. It had caused some difficulty with CLexCorp stock for a while, which had pleased his father to no end, but he weathered the crisis and he and CLexCorp came out of it stronger than ever. He was still evil enough, however, to enjoy confounding people about the `C' in his business's name. 

He had severed all communication with Clark over the intervening years. He didn't think it would be right to be a presence, no matter how distant. It would have made it harder for Clark to move on and have his own experiences. Lex had of course kept tabs on him. He had to hire bodyguards after he broke with his father and the two he had trusted most, Mercy and Hope, had taken turns watching Clark. It is a good thing he did trust their loyalty to him 100% or he might have had to do something not in his new image to cover up some of what they had reported about the boy. If they were going to have a relationship, and Lex knew that there was no guarantee of one, then Clark had his own secrets to share. Lex had done his best to protect him over the years and there had been several threats neutralized that Clark wasn't even aware of. Whether they had a relationship or not though, Lex would continue to protect Clark to the best of his ability. 

Both Mercy and Hope had also reported that Clark had had several relationships of varying intensity over the years. There had been Lisa, Jessie, Chad, Chloe, Lana, Micah, Tyler, Lana again, Ariel, the Taylor twins Tina and Teddy, Oscar, and Serena. None of his relationships lasted for more than a few months and he hasn't had a girlfriend or a boyfriend since this past Thanksgiving. It is the best argument for hope that Lex has and he has been clinging to it ever since Mercy confirmed it for him. 

Lex heaves a huge sigh and pushes off from the railing of the bridge. He has to stop procrastinating. He climbs back into his car and heads, at the posted speed limit, to the Kent farm. He pulls into the drive and takes in the familiar yellow farmhouse. From the surveillance records he has of Clark he knows that at this time of day he is usually in his loft and the senior Kents are out doing errands in town. 

Slowly and silently Lex climbs the stairs into the loft and stares at the boy...no, man...lying on the couch, his arm flung over his head. As Lex clears his throat, Clark shoots off the couch and turns to face him. A huge smile creases his face and beams warmth at Lex. He opens his arms and Lex walks forward into his future. 


End file.
